


it's not the speakers that bump hearts, it's our hearts that make the beat

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aubrey Posen is a 'Richer', born and raised on the North side of town. She has everything in life handed to her and never has to worry about the real world. Beca Mitchell is a 'South Side Kid', born and raised on the South end of town. She has just enough means to keep a roof over her head and food in her stomach, the rough streets giving her a sense of what rock bottom is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introspective Beat

Aubrey Posen was the prime example of what a twenty-two year old young lady should be. She used manners, she knew when to keep her mouth shut and she knew that her place was amongst the prim and proper suburban housing. Neighbors were close, but not too close, and everyone knew everyone. Fresh from college with a degree in Business, she felt comfortable enough in her lifestyle to know she wouldn’t ever really have to utilize what she spent four years of her life studying.

Before college, she had never thought of herself as the type to rebel. She had come out to her parents while still in high school, and her fathers only reaction had been to tell her that her grades came before any relationship. That had been easy enough until her junior year of high school when Beca Mitchell walked into her AP History class. She had been easy to distinguish as a South Side Kid.

Her hair always looked unwashed and the clothes were obviously from the thrift shop, and Aubrey thought she was the most beautiful person on the planet. They never socialized, and looking back, parts of Aubrey really regretted that. Maybe the hope of seeing her high school crush for the first time in five years was what drew her to the South Side. There were two deciding factors that she used to figure out that Beca Mitchell had never advanced. The first was that only small miracles ever got South Side Kids out into the world. The second was the teasing text from Chloe, saying that she had seen the brunette earlier in the day as she had driven through.

So, there she was, at ten at night with her back to a brick wall as two men advanced on her. They halted their movement at the sound of footsteps. “I thought you two fucks were better than assaulting a woman,” a female voice said.

“Come on, Becs, we were just having a little fun.”

“Back off, Luke.” She stepped into the dim light and Aubrey felt her breath catch in her throat. She still had the same unkempt appearance, but was definitely more beautiful that Aubrey remembered. “You too, Benji.” The one she referred to as Luke backed away, waiting for his friend before disappearing. Beca stepped closer, offering a small smile. “They wouldn’t have been stupid enough to do anything. Not too often we see a Richer down here.”

“We had AP History together,” Aubrey blurted out. “You were the only South Side Kid we had ever seen make it into an AP class.” She stuck her hand out. “Aubrey.”

Beca took it, shaking lightly. “Beca.” She was quiet for a moment. “You’re the lawyers kid, right?”

“I prefer to be just Aubrey,” she repsonded.

“Well,” she smirked,” Just Aubrey, what on earth are you doing in the South Side? I didn’t think that you were allowed down here. I know I’ve caught hell for heading too far North.” Aubrey shrugged, shivering against the cold. “Come on,” she said, waving as she started walking backwards. Ignoring the small voice in her head, Aubrey quietly followed, focusing only on Beca’s back. Five minutes later, the small brunette was letting them into an apartment. Beca ducked down, scooping up a small kitten. Aubrey noted how the apartment was warmer than outside, but still rather cold.

“Do you live alone?” she asked, watching Beca clear the corner of the bed.

“It was my mom and I for a while,” she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. “She died just after I turned twenty, and my dads wife lets him give me just enough money to pay the bills and keep the bare minimum in the kitchen.” She threw Aubrey one of those smirks that caused her heart to jump. “They are Richers.”

“I’m sorry about your mom,” she mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down as the kitten curled up next to her. “Why do you call us Richers?”

“The same reason you call us the South Side Kids.” She shrugged, moving over to the kitchen area. “We hear it all the time growing up and it sticks.” She looked at the blonde. “Do you drink tea?” Aubrey nodded, watching Beca set up a pot to boil the water. “You’re quiet.”

“I like to observe.” Her eyes fell on the -- expensive -- laptop in the corner. Beca followed her gaze.

“Dad felt bad for me after mom died,” she explained. “I’ve always had this thing for music and trying to make music, so he bought me a laptop and some DJ software. I still don’t think his wife knows about it.” She poured the water between two mugs, moving over to the bed and handing one to the blonde before moving more clothes from the bed and sitting down. Aubrey sipped at the tea, smirking when she recognized the faint taste of pomegranate.

“Nice flavor,” she mentioned.

Beca smirked. “I am sort of obsessed with anything pomegranate. Have been since my junior year.”

The corners of Aubrey’s mouth twitched upwards, remembering the pomegranate scented body spray she had spent that year obsessed with. “What have you been up to since high school?”

“I’ve had a few odd jobs, and right now I help out with getting the paper out in the morning. It’s the only reason I am allowed up into your area of the city. I heard you went to college,” she said, changing her position so she was facing the blonde fully.

Aubrey nodded, sipping at the tea again. “Business.”

“Pardon me if this sounds a little bitter, but why did you go to college if you know you are going to grow up and marry a rich man before spitting out a few kids and living comfortably for the rest of your life?”

The blonde remained silent for a moment, slightly thrown off by the question. She wasn’t exactly offended by the question so much as she was offended that it made her question her choices. Part of her was regretting coming to the South Side. “Firstly, I would never marry anyone for their money,” she started, internally cringing at the idea of a husband. “I woudn’t spit out a few kids. I would take the time to think about the choice of bringing a child into this world.” She stood up, looking down at the brunette. “I don’t know why I feel like I have to explain myself to you.”

Beca looked taken aback for a moment before that smirk appeared on her face again. Aubrey sat back down, sighing. “You okay there, blondie?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I just didn’t expect to be in this part of town tonight and I didn’t ever think I would see you after high school. Then you throw that question out there and...”

“And you realize that what I asked is what your upbringing and community expect of you?”

She let her shoulders fall, another sigh fall from her lips. “You don’t understand it, though. The pressure to constantly be perfect so you don’t become a stain on the perfect portrait that is the community. Life works like clockwork. You wake up, you go to school... you have to pick at least one extracurricular activity... then you come home and you do your homework and it starts all over until you graduate. College is expected, and required.” She set the mug down on the nightstand, running a hand through her hair.

“I think you underestimate how much I can relate, even if not in the same exact ways,” she replied, leaning her back against the wall. “You have to live to avoid being a mark on your community, when I grew up being the mark that the city couldn’t erase. You have everything handed to you on a silver fucking platter,” she said, bitterness and hatred overtaking her voice. “Do you know why I ended up in that AP History class? Because I worked my ass off. I spent every single spare second studying. I wanted to get out of this hell, and for one brief moment, I thought I had a chance but life doesn’t work that way down here, Aubrey.”

The blonde remained silent, watching Beca, listening carefully. Beca had a point, and she wasn’t about to interrupt her.

“My mom had worked her ass off to make sure I could go to college, and then she got sick and my father did _nothing_ to help us!” she half yelled, setting her mug down roughly, her hands wiping at her eyes. “She was supposed to get better.”

It was so unlike Aubrey, but before she knew what she was doing, her arms were around the smaller woman, holding her tightly as she cried. For a moment, Beca tensed, and Aubrey felt like she was about to be pushed away, but then Beca’s lips were on hers and she could taste the tears and she was kissing back before she could stop herself. She felt Beca tugging at her jacket, pushing it off of her shoulders before working at the buttons on her shirt. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, her eyes locking with the brunettes. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t,” she mumbled, her hands tangling in Aubrey’s hair, pulling her back into a kiss. Aubrey twisted them so Beca was on top, rationalizing the decision in her brain as the brunette could take the lead since she had initiated it. Aubrey had slept with girls before, of course, and that is how she knew she preferred them, but Beca felt different. She would be lying if she said she had never dreamt about this moment, always ending up tangled in her sheets with sweat covering her body and a dull ache in the pit of her stomach at the realizing of reality.

Aubrey let her hands rest on Beca’s hips, fingers digging into the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Beca broke the kiss, pressing her lips to Aubrey’s pulse point, smirking against the skin as Aubrey rolled her hips upwards, a groan escaping her throat. Beca removed Aubrey’s shirt, placing a trail of kisses down her front. She felt a hand sliding up her thigh, expertly hooking in the waistband of her underwear, pushing her skirt up as she removed the fabric. She pushed her head back into the pillows, eyes closed, almost pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t another of her dreams.

* * *

 

The sun coming through the window was the first thing to wake Aubrey. The second was a purring kitten next to her head. The third was the most shocking, and that was the -- very naked -- sleeping form of Beca Mitchell next to her. The previous night came flooding back into her brain. She slid off of the bed, dressing herself as she went. Her eyes scanned the nightstand, finding a pen and paper.

_Beca,_   
_I don’t know what happened last night, but I am unsure on if it was a good thing or a bad thing. My head is all over the place and I can’t be here when you wake up. I’m sorry._   
_Aubrey_

She let herself out, making sure the door locked behind her. She found her car right where she had left it -- and she let out a breath when she noted that it was untouched. She unlocked it, climbing in and heading towards the highway as she instructed the Sync system to dial Chloe. It rang three times before her friend greeted her sleepily. “Bree? It’s seven in the morning... on a Saturday.”

“I am on my way over,” she said, her voice tense. “I need to talk to you.”

Chloe groaned, and Aubrey couldn’t stop the smile on her face when she heard the redhead mumble something about the things she does for her best friend. “I’ll be out front,” she replied. “Mom got in late last night, so I don’t want to run the risk waking the beast. See you soon.” The call ended and Aubrey easily wound her way through the familiar streets, pulling into Chloe’s driveway. Her friend was sitting on the front porch, as she said she would be, and Aubrey silently walked over, sitting on the porch swing next to her. “Well?”

Aubrey let the words run through her brain before they left her mouth. “I slept with Beca Mitchell.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chloe let out a low whistle. Aubrey rolled her eyes, turning to look at her best friend. “What do I do?” she asked, worry filling her voice. There was a layer of guilt rolling over her as she realized that she had simply treated Beca as a one night stand. “I just... I left her a note and I took off. What kind of person does that make me?”

She watched as Chloe pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “She is from the South Side...” she started, her voice trailing off. “You spent so much time obsessing over her and always justifying it with the fact that she was so beneath you that it just would never be worth your time. What would your father say?”

Aubrey shook her head. “Don’t make my brain go there right now,” she said, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “I should forget about her. It was a one-time thing, right? A high school fantasy fulfilled. I spent nights dreaming of that moment and now I had it so I can move on. I can find someone who is suitable and live a happy fucking ever after.”

Chloe started rocking the porch swing back and forth slowly, her arm wrapping around the blonde. “I don’t know what you expect me to say,” she said, her voice quiet.

“It was perfect, really. She was telling me about losing her mom and she was crying and before I knew what I was doing, we were kissing and then it happened. I feel horrible about leaving a note, but I didn’t want to be there when she woke up.” Aubrey paused, scrunching up her face. “I mean, the part about her losing her mom and crying wasn’t perfect, but you know what I mean, right? We fit together and it was amazing and everything I could have hoped it would be, and I just ducked out of there like she meant nothing.”

The redhead bit her lip, thinking over her words as she ran her thumb over Aubrey’s knuckles. “What did your note say?” she asked.

Aubrey closed her eyes, leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder as they rocked back and forth. “I wasn’t sure if what happened was good or bad, I was confused and I couldn’t be there when she woke up,” she murmured.

“Sounds to me like that was the last thing you wanted to do.”

“I wanted to stay in that bed with her in my arms. She was curled into me and she looked so relaxed. She’s beautiful, Chloe,” Aubrey said, lifting her head to look at her friend. “I thought she was amazing in high school... but seeing her again, now, she is just... amazing.” Frowning, she stood up. “But you said it yourself. South Side Kid. Nothing could ever come of trying a relationship with her, right?”

Chloe smirked, staying on the swing. “I think that you won’t know that until you try.”

Aubrey groaned. “Smart-ass.” She dug her keys out of her pocket. “Cover for me, okay? If my dad calls, which you know he will, tell him I am with you all day.” She bent down, placing a kiss on Chloe’s cheek before heading back to her car. Twenty minutes later, she found herself walking up the steps, stopping in front of the apartment door she had just left. Raising her hand and knocking before she lost her nerve, she opened her mouth to tell Beca she was sorry as soon as the brunette had opened the door. Seeing who it had been, Beca rolled her eyes and slammed the door. “Beca!” she yelled, knocking again.

The door opened and an arm shot out, pulling her in before she had a chance to resist. “Don’t yell! You are going to wake up the whole fucking building,” she snapped, closing and locking the door behind them. “What, did you forget your bra or something?” she asked, her voice filled with bitterness.

“I came to apologize, but with that attitude, I don’t think I should,” Aubrey spat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“My attitude is because I woke up to a note!” she yelled. “You are the reason I am upset! I woke up and you were gone!”

There was no mistaking the hurt in her voice. “I know,” Aubrey admitted, her arms falling to her sides. “I am still confused. Last night... I had wanted that since the day you walked into that classroom, and it was perfect, but... look at us, Beca!” she said, motioning to their appearances. “You live in clothes from the thrift store, and I live in pristine items. You get by how you can, and I never have to worry where my next meal is coming from. Do you really think this is going to work? Do you really think we could work?”

Beca opened her mouth, snapping it shut almost as quickly before taking a breath. “I would be willing to try. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan on spending the rest of my life with where I was raised defining me,” she said, shrugging.

Aubrey took a tentative step towards the brunette, encouraged when Beca didn’t make a move to run away. She closed the distance between them, placing her hands on either side of Beca’s face, thumbs running over the smooth skin, before she dipped her head down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I feel something when I look at you,” she whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t know what that is yet, but I want to find out.” She paused, walking them backwards towards the bed. “How about we crawl into bed, go to sleep for a few more hours and then pretend like the note never existed?”

Smirking, Beca nodded, pushing Aubrey back onto the bed. “I think we could work with that plan,” she murmured.

* * *

 

Aubrey opened her eyes, squinting as the afternoon sun came in through the window. The kitten was sleeping by her head again. Beca was naked again. That familiar urge to run hit her again, but she fought it down, pulling Beca closer and kissing the top of her head. It felt right, the more she thought about it. The way they moved together and the way Beca fit against her perfectly. How, even after only a day, the brunette knew all of her spots. She shifted slightly, closing her eyes as Beca moved. “Are you trying to sneak away?” she asked, her voice sleepy.

“No,” Aubrey whispered, “I was just readjusting myself.” As if to prove her words, she turned on her side, her eyes meeting Beca’s. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Beca offered, a sleepy smile crossing her face.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Can we just do this?” Beca asked, nuzzling her face into Aubrey’s neck.

Aubrey smiled, her hands linking behind Beca’s back as she pulled her closer. “As appealing as that sounds, we are going to have to get out of bed and put on clothes eventually.” She pulled her head back, meeting Beca’s eyes. “I suspect that any moment now, I am going to get a phone call from my friend Chloe telling me that my father is looking for me. There is only so much distraction that she can offer. He is going to want to know why I didn’t come home last night.”

“Why do you look terrified?”

“My father is... demanding,” she said, sounding unsure of the words. “He has a certain expectation of me, separate from what my community has.”

“Does he know you... you know... dig the fairer side of things?”

“He is aware that I am a lesbian, yes.”

Beca nodded, moving so she was on top of the blonde, knees on either side of her hips. “And what does he think about that?”

“He expects that I will still make a respectable choice in a life partner,” she said, her hands sliding up Beca’s sides, skimming the sides of her breasts.

“Am I a respectable choice?”

Aubrey grinned, thumbs running over nipples, causing Beca’s breath to hitch and her back to arch. “You are the furthest thing from respectable, Mitchell.” She looped her arm around Beca’s neck, pulling her down so their lips were brushing against each other. “Lucky for you, I like breaking rules now.”

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me what else college taught you." Beca brought their lips together, one hand supporting her weight as she leaned forward, the other one resting on the side of Aubrey's face, slowly sliding into her hair. "You taste like pomegranate," she uttered, breaking the kiss. "I am forever going to have to associate that smell with you."

"You make it sound like that is a bad thing," Aubrey replied, her hand running from Beca's neck to her chest, down across her stomach and easily sliding between her legs. "Enough talking." Her fingers ran the length of Beca's folds, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards when she felt how wet the brunette was. Sliding two fingers slowly in, she watched as Beca sat up, closing her eyes as she began to rock her hips against Aubrey's hand. Feeling herself growing more turned on, she quickly added a third finger, twisting and curling as Beca's movements increased. Ragged breaths turned to small whimpers which quickly evolved into loud moans.

Aubrey could feel Beca's walls tightening around her fingers, rocking her hips upward to add to the pressure. "Oh, fuck!" The cry echoed throughout the apartment, Beca riding out her orgasm before falling forward, her face in Aubrey's neck as she calmed her breathing. "I may be in love with your fingers," she said, her voice muffled. Smirking, Aubrey pushed Beca back, bringing her own hand to her mouth, licking the fingers clean. Beca adjusted herself so she was sitting low enough down Aubrey's legs to lean forward, placing kisses along her stomach. The blonde arched her back, breath hitching in her throat as Beca placed a trail of kisses along her inner thigh.

"Please," she choked out, her voice strained, "fuck me."

“Someone is demanding,” she replied, her mouth hovering near Aubrey’s center. She brought her face forward, her nose brushing Aubrey’s clit, causing the blonde to let out a moan. Slowly, Beca ran her tongue along the folds, curling it just before she reached her clit, quickly slamming two fingers into Aubrey. She let her teeth graze over Aubrey’s clit, working her fingers until she could feel the blonde tightening around her. She pulled out, breaking contact long enough to soak in the noise of protest before slamming her fingers back in, adding a third as she let her tongue swirl over her clit.

Aubrey came hard, hands tangling in Beca’s hair and pulling roughly. As her body stilled, and breathing returned to normal, she pulled Beca up, pressing their lips together, moaning as she tasted herself on Beca’s tongue. “That...” her voice trailed off, hands releasing Beca’s hair, sliding down her back and coming to a stop on her hips, holding her close. “That tongue,” she concluded, smirking. Beca let out a laugh, rolling off of the blonde, pulling the blanket back over them.

“I think we scared off the kitten,” she mentioned, staring at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to say something else, closing it when Aubrey’s phone started ringing. She frowned, watching the blonde quickly cross the room, grabbing the item before climbing back under the covers.

“Hello, sir,” she said, her tone curt. She cast a worried look at Beca. “No, sir, I was with Chloe all night. We went to a movie and it was late, so I stayed the night at her parents house.” She rolled her eyes, her free hand linking with Beca’s. “We have plans for a late lunch and then we were going to go to some shopping. I was thinking of getting some new clothes.” Silence for a moment. “I shouldn’t be home later than ten, sir. Yes, I have my key. Yes, sir. I love you too, sir.” She ended the call, looking at Beca.

“So, I have to have you back to your real life by ten?” Beca asked, climbing off the bed and digging around for clothes. “I can work with that.”

Aubrey smiled, dressing herself in the same clothes from yesterday. “I still want to go to the mall. If I show up tonight in the same thing I left the house in yesterday, I would get something equal to the Inquisition,” she said, wrapping her arms around Beca. “I have a question.”

“Fire away,” Beca replied, turning in Aubrey’s arms.

“What are we now?”

Beca thought about it for a moment before smiling, leaning up to kiss Aubrey. “After I treat you to a true South Side dinner tonight, I am calling you my girlfriend.”

Aubrey smiled again, leaning in to kiss Beca again. “I was hoping you would say that.”


End file.
